


Life Sucks When You're A Closeted Homosexual With A Crush On Your Straight Best Friend.

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dave is also a fricking poser, Dave is really lame, Drabble, John is a tall- muscular nerd, M/M, One-Shot, Pepsicola, Short Short, Unrequited Love, awkward gay crushes, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first fanfic that doesnt have sollux it in wow</p><p>johndave is like one of my ultimate otps ok</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life Sucks When You're A Closeted Homosexual With A Crush On Your Straight Best Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic that doesnt have sollux it in wow
> 
> johndave is like one of my ultimate otps ok

There are so many days that you feel like telling him. You wanna tell him so bad and it hurts. But what would you even say? _'Sup, it's your best bro- Dave Strider. I'm gay and also your ass is fine, can I tap that?'_ No, that would be horrid. You can imagine the look on his face if you said that. He'd scrunch up his adorable nose in disgust, maybe confusion mixed in there too, and then his left eyebrow would quirk up in a certain way that literally spoke, ' _How could you keep this from me?'_ You would then cower and roll in your own self-pity, already creating the list of how many ways you could kill yourself right then and there in five seconds or less. Of course, looking cool as you did because you have mastered the skill of keeping a straight poker face even if you are literally dying inside. 

You honestly wouldn't have a problem telling Bro, he's open-minded and Dirk is already out and married to his huge bear of a husband. Yet, you feel so insecure about yourself already and just the thought of confronting your big brother is terrifying. He'll still love you (if you call his feelings toward you 'love'), and be there if you need him. Dirk would sing from the high-heavens, continuously singing the words 'I knew it! I knew it!" Only he wouldn't sing and instead punch you lightly in the shoulder, a small smirk pulling at his lips. You'd still have family, and a couple of friends will be there. You would finally be free and out. 

You still can't do it. Not yet, anyhow. You know John will accept you, but would he accept your feelings? He's straight as possible. He came out of the vagina and will die in the vagina. Women are his life, and boy does he love them. If John knew of your feelings now, he would reject them instantly, pulling the 'I like you in a friend way and that's all' card. You would instantly die, right then and there. Your heart would be crushed, lying there beside your limp body in pieces as John continued to step on it repeatedly. Unintentionally, he'd hurt you in a way only he'll be able to. And there will be no way to hide your hurt from him. You could hide it from Bro, Dirk, and all your other friends. But from John? There's no way. He knows you inside and out. If you were a book- he would be able to quote from you so well that he could practically recite the entire thing from memory. He can read your few facial expressions as if he was singing the intro for _Ghostbusters._

How he does not know your feelings, you'll never know. Maybe he does know, but is choosing to not believe it or ignore it entirely. Whatever the case is, you know that now is not a good time to tell him even if he does know. You can't ruin your friendship now, not yet. 


End file.
